The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a stacked semiconductor package.
Recently, a semiconductor chip capable of storing and processing a huge amount of data within a short time and a semiconductor package including the semiconductor chip have been developed. Further, the development of a stacked semiconductor package, in which at least two semiconductor chips are stacked using through electrodes so as to improve not only a data storage capacity but also a data processing speed, has been actively progressing.
In the stacked semiconductor package, since a plurality of semiconductor chips are closely placed and are covered by a molding member, the heat generated in the semiconductor chips is not likely to be properly discharged, because of this, the performance and the reliability of a semiconductor device may deteriorate.